Einheit
by shii suzukawa
Summary: Isso era algo que nunca, ninguém iria lhes roubar.
1. WARNING

**WARNING**

Primeira coisa, leitores: reflitam. A autora está usando (embora isso seja ilegal) um capítulo inteiro para avisos. Se você já sentiu o cheiro de enxofre, fuja enquanto é tempo.

Se você acha que a autora está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, vá para o próximo capítulo. Mas eu não aceitarei reclamações!

-----

Você, leitor paciente que ficou para ouvir a ladainha da autora, venha comigo.

Eu jurei de pé junto que não ia fazer nada com embasamento histórico no fanfictionpontonet.

Eu sou uma mentirosa, uma indecisa, uma bipolar de lua.

EU ESTOU FAZENDO ALGO COM PANO HISTÓRICO, DROGA!

Agora, as ressalvas. Além do Disclaimer (_Todos os elementos relacionados à série Hetalia Axis Powers pertencem a outras pessoas físicas e jurídicas que não eu!_) e da Declaração de Ficção (_Não é pretendida nenhuma relação com nada que pertença ao mundo real_).

Eu nunca tive um curso muito decente de história, quanto mais dessa parte ilustrada na fanfic. Eu gosto demais de história, geopolítica e economia, mas sou atualizada de menos. Eu só tenho alguns livros, wikip*dia, jornais, curiosidade abundante e um mínimo de bom-senso. Assim, **não garanto minhas fontes**

Eu gosto de história pensada. Assim, 95% disso é romantização da autora. 4% é romantização do kitayume. 1% é história. Desse 1%, nunca se sabe de qual corrente a informação é proveniente. Portanto, _não levem isso a sério,_ simplesmente não questionem a veracidade. Fic não é lugar para veracidade, o nome diz. Quem quiser conversar sobre história, _de cabeça aberta, mesmo_, me PM. Adoro conversar. Mas **nem sequer considerem a idéia de absorver a interpretação da autora como "História".**

**Não é yaoi. **É só amor abundando, gente.** Ainda assim, quem quiser BL, verá BL.**

**Essa fic continua.** Taí outra coisa que eu tinha jurado que não faria mais. **Não garanto que ela não vá cair no hiatus e posterior abandono sem aviso prévio**. Quem me conhece sabe.

**Essa fic não tem seqüência temporal**. Alguns podem achar que não tem seqüência lógica, também.

Por último, como sempre,** a fic não tem beta.**

E, fora isso, A AUTORA É A AUTORA. Sinto muito.


	2. von nun an

**von nun an**

_Ostseite._

Gilbert sorriu. A cena era tão arrebatadora que nem ele poderia ter imaginado melhor.

Ele não sorria. Gilbert sabia que não sorriria, e isso o fez sorrir mais. Não seu sorriso predatório cheio de dentes, mas o sorriso que só ele o fazia sorrir.

- West.

Desceu um joelho ao chão. Ludwig já não era tão pequeno, e seus olhos ficaram abaixo dos dele. O mais velho não se importou. Fechou as pálpebras e baixou a cabeça. Era hoje o dia.

-Glückwünsche. Mein Reich.

Ergueu seus olhos. Não precisou procurar; Os olhos cor de céu, um pouco sérios demais para uma criança, estavam fixo nos seus. Elevou suas mãos, e, brevemente, o contato visual foi interrompido, mas nenhum deles desviou o olhar. E então, não porque quisesse gerar alguma solenidade, mas porque o momento era deveras solene por si só, o garoto baixou lentamente o rosto.

No topo de sua cabeça, Gilbert depositou a coroa sobre os fios louros e finos.

Vieram as palmas. Vieram os brados. Veio a ovação de todos presentes na câmara, mãos, chapéus, sabres levantados acima das cabeças. O aplauso ribombou no salão e ecoou pelo Palácio como se quisesse se fazer audível em toda França, e chegar até Berlim.

Ludwig e Gilbert, porém, pareciam não ouvir a comoção.

De certo que ouviam. Era impossível não ouvir. Mas eles não se importavam.

O motivo pelo qual aquelas pessoas se emocionavam pouco tinha a ver com eles, embora devesse ter. A razão pela qual se olhavam nos olhos sem sequer piscar não pertencia à esfera dos outros presentes. Talvez aquela pequena multidão tivesse o dever de entender, esperava-se que entendessem. Mas aqueles eram humanos, seres com vida curta, não insignificante, mas curta demais para entender, para que seus olhos enxergassem o que só gerações seguintes compreenderiam, se chegassem a compreender.

Aquela não era uma dimensão visível a olhos que só assistiriam a passagem de algumas décadas antes de voltarem ao pó.

Estavam sozinhos na Galeria dos Espelhos no Palácio de Versalhes. A dezoito de Janeiro de 1871, seu próprio aniversário, Gilbert coroou Ludwig Reich.

O prussiano tomou a mão de seu irmão mais novo, que doravante poderia se apresentar como "alemão". Baixou o rosto e as pálpebras, em um deliberadamente claro gesto de submissão:

-Ich bin dein, mein Kaiser.

--------

--------

**Menções históricas do capítulo:**

Consolidação do Império Alemão como estado-nação.

Coroação de Guilherme I, Rei da Prússia, primeiro Kaiser, em 18 de Janeiro de 1871, no Palácio de Versalhes.

Mais uma vez: são menções _extremamente vagas_, releiam o warning.

--------

**Notas da Autora:**

Von nun an – a partir de hoje

Glückwünsche. Mein Reich. – Parabéns. Meu Império

Ich bin dein, mein Kaiser. – Eu sou seu, meu Imperador.

Créditos: Go*gle translator.

Comentários. "Kaiser" ficou fora do lugar, mas eu não queria usar "Reich" de novo. Qualquer alemão que o go*gle não retraduza é culpa do corretor automático do W*rd.

Esses irmãos precisam de mais amor no fandom. Falando em fandom, fandom spoilers à vista.

Aliás, no horizonte ainda despontam alguns capítulos, mas vocês sabem, né. A autora é inconstante. Mas a perspectiva é de fics centradas em Gil e Lud, vagamente seqüenciais (em algum sentido da palavra).

REVIEWS? EU QUERO!

Sério, gente, eu sou carente e não mordo.


End file.
